Seduction 2: Saphera and InuTaisho
by InuTaishosMate1
Summary: Just like Seduction but from Saphera's and InuTaisho's POV, and yes there are parts I did reuse and parts I did not, just please read, and review!


Seduction 2- Saphera and InuTaisho:

Saphera sat in a tree watching over the camp; her ward –Kagome- sat at its base, she looked up at the clear blue sky as she thought back on the final battle with Naraku, the horrible event that happened just four months ago; Kagome gained possession of the Shikon, and she made her wish to protect her friends- the great InuDaiYoukai Lord appeared. Saphera fell for him hard… as he turned, and Saphera tossed him one of her swords, she stayed near Kagome and protected her. She was the only one who noticed the Shikon disappear into Kagome's body once more, this time Saphera knew it wouldn't be separated from her ever again…

Saphera shook her head clearing her thoughts; she can't afford to be spacing out, but she felt oh so tired… she slapped her cheeks, to keep herself awake…

She looked back at Kagome, who was now in another argument with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sat off to the side looking amused, Rin and Shippo were drawing while Jaken watched them, Sango was petting Kilala while Miroku shined his staff nearby.

She sighed before she jumped down landing silently, her black backpack on her back –containing items for sexual adventures as well as some other things-. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of Inuyasha's request, or rather demand.

"Make me food wench!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome,

"No!"

"God damn it wench! I'm hungry!"

"Then go find yourself something to eat hanyou," Saphera said, as she walked up to Kagome,

"Stay outta this dragon bitch!" Inuyasha growled at Saphera,

"You need to learn some manures _pup_." Saphera emphasized the 'pup' since she is 8 years older than Sesshomaru, which makes her at least 175 years older than Inuyasha.

"Fuck you Bitch!" Saphera backhanded Inuyasha clear across the clearing, for his behavior and his words.

"Sango-chan, would you mind helping me make dinner?" Saphera asked politely, as she pulled out some knives, and a few spices.

"Sure Saphera-san, but what's going to be the meat?"

"Whatever animal(s) Ah-Un chases our way," Saphera said, as said Dragon chased three rabbits, and a bore into the clearing. Saphera grabbed the bore and slit it's throat before she snagged the rabbits.

After dinner, Saphera actually stayed on the ground, she watched over camp, even as Sesshomaru watched her, she raised an eyebrow, before he nodded at her slightly, and he closed his eyes, if he slept or not Saphera didn't know…

She stayed up all night, which was uneventful; Inuyasha snored from his tree, Miroku had dreams of beautiful girls, Sango slept peacefully, Kagome slept with Rin and Shippo in her sleeping bag, Jaken snored from his place on the ground next to Ah-Un, Kilala slept in Saphera's lap, Sesshomaru looked relaxed and peaceful where he sat, while Ah-Un lay waking every now and then to watch Saphera.

As the sun rose turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink Sesshomaru moved, he left the clearing, Saphera sighed softly, she felt so tired… but she couldn't sleep, she wouldn't… Sesshomaru returned shortly after with breakfast, Saphera sighed, as she let her eyes close, before she snapped them open, and slapped her cheeks to stay awake.

"You should sleep Dragon," Came Sesshomaru's cold voice,

"I will not sleep until Kagome is safe within the walls of the western palace." Saphera said, as she looked up at Sesshomaru who just nodded,

"May I borrow one of your skinning knives?" Saphera handed him the bundle of knives, and he skinned and cleaned what he'd hunted for breakfast.

(FYI: For those who read Seduction I'm not going to write what I did for the first one the whole interaction, between the group it's tedious read the first one if you want to know what happened please…)

Saphera sat in the tree she fell asleep in, when a servant came out and nervously walked over to her tree,

"My Lady, dinner is ready," The servant ran off once saying that, Saphera rolled her eyes as she jumped down from the tree, and flexed her wings her tail swayed side to side slightly as she walked into the main foyer of the western palace, as she toed off her boots, she stretched her wings out a bit, her tails giving her balance, she silently walked into the dining room, and as she walked past InuTaisho, she dropped a note next to him, knowing he saw it, when she sat down next to Kagome, and he nodded slightly at her; no more than a barely perceptible nod.

(A/N: Yes I'm using then lady fate part from the first story)

Saphera looked around her room, nodding with all the preparations, she had done for the rest of her night… She grabbed two packages and left her room. She walked to Kagome's with those two packages, and she walked into Kagome's room. Kagome nodded to Saphera as they both stepped into a circle of five candles, then, they lit the five candles in the shape of a star- one at each point. They put their hands together finger pads and palms touching as they looked at each other,

"Please Lady Fate,"

"Bless us tonight,"

"So we may find our life mate,"

"And be happy,"

"To have many children,"

"To enjoy a long and peaceful life,"

"And to be cherished forever,"

Their hands glowed with a blessing from Fate, and they smiled, their prayer to Lady fate was answered, and they knew soon they would have their life-mates. Saphera Stood and Kissed the top of Kagome's head, her being 6'5" to Kagome's 5'4",

Saphera smiled at Kagome, "I'll see you in the morning," Saphera said, before she left the room, _'Stay safe,' _Saphera thought as she walked down the hall back to her room, where she walked in and left the door open for InuTaisho.

She let the robe on her shoulders slide to the floor, the thing obviously modified so her wings wouldn't be trapped, along with the dark blue lace nighty Saphera wore, which was made to be pulled over her hips instead of over her head, the back scooped low. She motioned with a flick of her wrist, and all the candles in her room lit.

_Dear InuTaisho, _

_Please come to my room later tonight, for some fun, _

_Saphera_

Saphera…

Such a sexy dragoness, one dedicated to protecting her 'sister' Kagome, such a loving protector, InuTaisho placed the note on the table next to him before he walked down the hall in just his sleep hakuma, to Saphera's room, he walked through her door, and closed it. He looked at her futon, and saw her sprawled out amongst the Silks and Furs, watching him…

Saphera motioned him over and he went to her eagerly, he crawled over her and kissed her. She kissed him back, as she pulled his hair out of the leather throng, she tossed that in some random direction… InuTaisho latched onto her nipple through the see-through, snug lacy thing she wore, she arched into his chest moaning,

"InuTaisho… ah," Her voice was breathless, his cock jerked to full hardness,

"Take this off," InuTaisho stood, and removed his sleep hakuma, as he watched Saphera wiggle out of the lacy garment that hid absolutely nothing from him, she tossed it off to the side –her breasts bouncing with every movement-, and pulled the strings on the undergarment she wore, before she tossed it to the side following in the same general direction as her lacy thing… InuTaisho kicked his sleep hakuma to the side not caring where they landed.

He crawled back over Saphera, but she had other plans she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, and impaled herself on his cock in one fluid movement. He growled in pleasure, as she rode him hard, she moaned breathlessly, her breasts bouncing deliciously, he had to taste them again, he sat up, and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and used his hand to play with the other, she moaned and moved harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. InuTaisho thrust up as she came down, causing her to moan louder as she came around him the first time. She nuzzled him, before she kissed him, hard, and passionately.

InuTaisho, flipped them so Saphera is under him, she looked up at him her cheeks flushed her gaze passionate, her eyes widened as he started to thrust into her, slow at first and slowly getting faster and harder she moaned loudly, as InuTaisho fucked her hard, her claws dug into his back, barely drawing blood, yet when she screamed her second climax her claws bit into his skin, and he clenched his teeth before he came inside her. Saphera moaned and shook slightly with the aftershocks of two orgasms' in a row.

Saphera felt as InuTaisho pulled out of her, and gently rolled her over onto her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass, in invitation, and he thrust back into her pussy. He didn't pause but pounded himself into her, and she moaned and squealed in pleasure, her orgasm came fast, hard, and she screamed out his name as she came, and as he marked her, Saphera's inner muscles squeezing him, as he shouted suddenly as she milked him dry, he was barely aware of Sesshomaru's name being called before his, as both he and Saphera collapsed to their sides, Saphera mumbled something as she fell asleep.

He had a feeling he wasn't the only one who got lucky this night…

End!


End file.
